La soledad y la eternidad
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: ¿Cómo se combate la soledad si ésta te persigue siempre? Atenea piensa cual es el mejor camino mientras observa a las personas de su alrededor.


No sabría decir cuando cayó en "la conclusión" pero era tan obvia, gris y dura que incluso a ella, a veces, le costaba asimilar. La idea, por sí sola, aterrorizaba a muchos de sus hermanos y, en general, a toda la humanidad.

Pensó en su padre. Si él tuviera que vivir con la soledad como ella, probablemente hubiera rogado que le quitaran la inmortalidad. Sí, aquello hubiera sido, cuanto más, curioso.

A lo mejor, simplemente hoy estaba en uno de esos días del mes, aquellos en que todo lo que se piensa tiene un carácter deprimente y no merece la pena buscar solución.

Rara vez se permitía mirarse el ombligo de esta forma. Sabía perfectamente que contemplarse horas en el espejo no ayudaban a nada y, por nada del mundo, buscaba estancarse. No iba a dejar que la eternidad le convirtiera en un espíritu miserable. Era una de las pocas cosas que sí tenía claras de su vida.

¿Era eso lo que admiraban los demás de ella? ¿Su cabezonería? ¿El tirar siempre hacia delante, dando igual cuantas trabas hubiera en el camino?

Artemisa, su hermana preferida, le había dicho en muchas ocasiones que lo mejor para combatir esos pensamientos era estar haciendo siempre algo.

"Por eso yo siempre estoy cazando. Me mantiene la cabeza ocupada"

Pero a Atenea no le gustaba cazar. No encontraba diversión en ser diez a uno y quitarle la vida a un pobre venado. Sin embargo, por ser la bella Ártemis (y por razones que Atenea no quería tampoco plantearse), Atenea no discutía sobre ello. No, a Atenea la caza no le gustaba en absoluto.

Afrodita siempre estaba rondando, como hermana plasta que tenía que ser. No era necesario que Atenea le dijera qué le preocupaba ni porqué, ella ya lo sabía y Atenea odiaba ser tan trasparente a veces, la mayoría de ellas cuando Afrodita le trataba de presentar pretendientes con los que no tendría que enfrentarse a la soledad. Solo si Afrodita quisiera escuchar de verdad, se daría cuenta de que Atenea nunca entraría por el aro. Era parte de ella, Atenea y la soledad, la soledad y Atenea.

Apolo tenía la música. No era uno de los hermanos con los que pasara mayor tiempo, pero le daba lástima cuando, aun no queriendo éste, se quedaba solo. Apolo no elegía la soledad, era la soledad la que le cazaba y le hacía presa. Así que Apolo tocaba y cantaba canciones melancólicas bajo los árboles (árboles con significado propio para él) y, sin que él lo supiera, compartía su soledad con ella.

Dioniso odiaba estar solo, Atenea era bien consciente de ello. Como también era consciente de que Dioniso no quería plantearse porqué le aterrorizaba tanto estar solo. Son cuestiones que rara vez alguno de ellos pensaba pero el hecho de que se dejaran llevar por la angustia, el miedo o el temor, formaba parte de sus personalidades. Eran dioses pero no eran perfectos.

Hefesto tenía su fragua y a sus titanes. Era rudo, parco en palabras pero parecía tener un sexto sentido para Atenea. Si ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer pero la soledad le asfixiaba, allí estaba Hefesto tratando (a pesar de que fuera inútil en temas como aquellos) de hacerle sentir mejor. No necesitaban decirse nada, solo quedarse el uno al lado del otro y contemplar el paisaje. A veces, Hefesto le daba torpes palmadas sobre el hombro y Atenea le sonreía, tímida.

A Hera la soledad ya le había transformado en una sombra de lo que algún día fue. Si alguna vez fue feliz, si alguna vez trasmitió su alegría de vivir a los demás, se perdió hace mucho tiempo. La señora del Olimpo era muda y solo se la oía cuando gritaba y se dejaba llevar por la ira. A Atenea le daba mucha pena y guardaba de convertirse en alguien igual. Las decisiones que Hera hubiera tomado servían de aviso para Atenea, le indicaban cual era el camino que no tenía que seguir.

Hermes aun era joven. Aun no se había planteado que era la existencia ni la eternidad, no había hecho votos para nada y el futuro no le había dado reveses ni heridas profundas como al resto. ¡Y mejor sería que disfrutara de lo que tenía mientras le durara! Luego ya tendría ocasión para lamentarse y llorar.

Atenea siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber como lo llevaba Hades pero éste nunca estaba en casa. Probablemente pagara sus desagravios y las malas rachas con los moradores del Inframundo; para cuando las noticias de allí les llegaban ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

¿Y Démeter y Hestia? ¿Por qué nunca sabía nada de ellas? ¿Y porqué le importaba tan poco saberlo? Hestia se había consagrado a la virginidad y al sacerdocio por cuestiones distintas a las suyas. A ella no le importaba el misticismo ni los tributos sagrados. Ella solo quería ser libre para no tener que depender de nadie, para no tener que preocuparse por nadie, para poder ser siempre ella y hacer lo que ella esperaba de sí misma, independientemente de lo que esperasen los demás.

En cuanto a Démeter… Solo tenía ojos para su hija y su yerno (que también era su hermano), para pelearse con ambos por las tonterías que, a sus ojos, cometían. Démeter siempre estaba cargando contra la juventud, hablaba de responsabilidad en el trabajo y en la vida y como ningún joven se planteaba la importancia de estas cuestiones, cuan mal iba el mundo de seguir como iba, que poco se ayudaba a que la cosecha fuera bien y en general, despotricaba de todo. Era un espíritu triste que no reconocía sus propios defectos. Atenea se preguntaba si el tiempo que pasó en el estómago de Cronos tuvo algo que ver. ¿Era posible que pasar toda la infancia dentro de un titán insaciable robara la esperanza? Atenea juraría que solo veía a su tía sonreír cuando su hija volvía a casa. Pero era una sonrisa tan triste que la diosa prefería que hiciera cualquier cosa menos eso.

Así que volvía al punto de partida. Todos sus hermanos y demás parientes trataban de combatir la soledad de alguna forma. Su padre y su tío creían que la solución estaba en acostarse con muchas y, desde luego a Zeus eso le funcionaba solo por las peleas que organizaba su mujer; cuestiones que a cualquiera podrían ayudar a mantenerse entretenido. Ella seguía pensando que combatirla era imposible, que mejor era resignarse a ella. Y si la eternidad tenía en parte aquel castigo, también tenía otras cosas de las que alegrarse.

Atenea se dio un esprint con rumbo a ninguna parte. Terminaba por tenerlo claro; puede que siempre estuviera ligada a la soledad y a su legado, pero sería siempre joven para correr y para perderse en sus propios pensamientos.


End file.
